Worthless, Useless and Unloved
by ShadowDragonHybrid
Summary: Dave finds Sollux cutting himself and tries to help him feel better and hopefully make him stop, The M rating is for future chapters if you get my drift, anyway please don't flame (crappy summary is crap)


Shadow:Hi guys! This is my first story and this is based off of a rp my little cousin did, and i started to sob TT^TT so i decided to turn it into a fanfiction

Dave:Just get on with it would you

Sollux: Don't be rude, but yeah Shadow, no one cares about what you have to say

Shadow: TT3TT you guys are so mean

Dave &amp; Sollux: GET ON WITH IT!

Shadow: OKAY, OKAY I'M SORRY, but first, Neither Homestuck nor the characters belong to me they belong to Andrew Hussie

Dave was searching for Sollux in his "hive" as the trolls called as he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He walked over to the door and noticed it was opened slightly, he looked through the crack a gasped loudly before slamming the door open "Sollux..."

Sollux turned and glared at him weakly "What do you want thtrider?" He said trying to hide his arm and the knife, but to no avail.

Dave looked at him shocked, trying to find the words to ask him "Why are you doing this?" Dave desparately to hold back the tears threatening to over flow.

Sollux looked away feeling ashamed that he allowed himself to be caught "Reathonth..."

Dave hesitantly reached out and grabbed Sollux's shoulder turning him so he could see his face "Why?"

He looked at Dave, trying not to burst into tears and show his flush crush how pathetic he really was"It's not important...I don't want to burden you with my problems"

Dave looked at him shocked 'Does he really think that he's that worthless, that he won't even ask for help when he so deparately needs it? Thats really hypocritacal of me to even say that...' "It is to me Sollux, please let me help you"

Sollux looked Dave in the eye, "Why? Would you care? I'm worthleth" Sollux chuckled bitterly "I'm so uthleth that i can't even athk out my fluth cruth"

Dave heart broke in to piece at hearing that Sollux already had someone he felt red for but pushed it aside because he needed to stop Sollux before he got himself killed. "Sollux I don't care what you think about yourself, I'm not going to let you do this."

He gripped onto the knife in his hand tighter and sighed sadly "Whatever, I'm not worth being thaved" Tears began to build up in his eyes, wishing he could just die already and let Dave go on with his life, he would surely be happier with him gone.

Dave felt angrier than he had ever felt in his entire life "Sollux Captor! Don't talk like that, don't act like your worthless, people fucking care about you, people will miss you!" Dave sniffled, tears building up in his eyes threatening to overflow and run down his face "...I'll miss you." Dave by that point at started to shake, trying to hold his sobs back.

Sollux looked at Dave, he thought this was all just a sick joke and Dave was just going to look up at him laughing, calling him all the things that he knew he was "Why the hell would you mith me?"

The tears by this point had escaped and had started to roll down Dave's cheeks "Because Sollux...I love you and I won't let you go...not today, not tomorrow, not ever! I could't bear it if you died." By the end of his sentence Dave was reduced to sobs, unable to speak due to how much his heart was breaking at how the one he loved felt.

Sollux was shocked 'Dave...loves me? No that can't be possible can it? But...maybe, just maybe he's telling the truth' Sollux threw the knife into a random corner on the room and hugged Dave to his chest "I'm thorry, I didn't know...I'm thorry, I love you to" Sollux held his own tears back so he could comfort Dave, it wouldn't help if he himself broke down into sobs. "I'll thtop, tho pleathe don't cry."

He shook as he clutched onto Sollux's shirt as if he would disappear if he let him go. "I'm happy that you've decided to stop but, I need to show you these" Dave slowly lifted up left sleeve of his t-shirt showing Sollux the many scars that littered his arm.

Sollux's eyes widened at the sight, he slowly reached his hand out to gently touch the scars "Dave..." The dam had finally broke, the tears rushed down Sollux's face, he was surprised he wasn't sobbing loudly.

Dave looked away, not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes. The tears were now running down his face faster than before slowly took off his shirt showing Sollux the scars that littered his torso, the words 'WORTHLESS', 'UNLOVED' and 'USELESS' all repeated multiple times and some of them looked quite fresh as he had last did it around an hour ago. "I've been doing this so long that I ran out of space on my arms"

Sollux looked shocked and also took off his shirt, he had done the same thing but did not have as many "I did the same Dave..." Sollux let his hand softly touch one which said 'UNLOVED' "You're never unloved Dave, for I have and alwayth will love you" Next he moved onto one that another that said 'USELESS' "You thall never be utheleth to me, you're one of the only reathonth I'm alive right now" And finally he touched one that said 'WORTHLESS' "Dave...thith thall never be true you're worth hell of alot more to me than anyone elthe in thith world"

Dave sobbed into his chest "Sollux, I couldn't stop...theres more everywhere, I can't stop"

Sollux gently rubbed Daves back "We can do thith together, before one of uth endth up dead, we can thtop if we work together to thtop thith" Sollux smiled bitterly before adding "And if we can't thtop, we'll die together, hopefully it won't come to that" Sollux gently pried Dave away from his chest and softly layed a sweet kiss on his lips.

Dave wrapped his arms around Sollux's neck, still sobbing, and kissed him back. After Dave pulled away from the kiss he hugged him tightly only being able to whisper 'I love you' as he sobbed heavily.

Sollux gently kissed away his tears before helping him stand up "I love you to Dave, now letth get out of here and away from all the negitive emotionth and the bladeth" He led Dave to living room and sat on the couch with Dave on his lap.

Dave sighed "So how are we going to stop this..." He still had a feeling of dread in his stomach that Sollux was disgusted with him and would send him away.

Sollux lay his chin atop of his head "Whenever one of uth feelth th need to cut, find the other and talk to them about the problem" Sollux suddenly felt nervous "I-It would help if maybe...i don't know...you move in? Not that you need to of courthe itth jutht a thugethtion"

Dave giggled slightly at how nervous Sollux was "Of course! I would be happy to" He flinched "B-But if you don't mind could you come with me when I go to pick up my stuff?"

Sollux nodded and started to play with Dave's hair, he felt tired after all that had happen earlier. "Of courthe it'th no problem" He started to rock back and forth with Dave in his arms.

Dave yawned and nuzzled into his chest and started to slowly drift off, not before saying a final 'I love you' to Sollux.

Sollux chuckled sleepily and kissed Dave's forehead "I love you to" and he himself fell asleep.

Shadow: Thanks for suffering through is poorly written fanfiction, please review and tell me how i can make this better, but be warned any flames will be ignore and if they're mean another i will probably delete them because i cannot be bothered with haters... BYE!


End file.
